Various types of chemical light sources are known in the marketplace for providing visible and/or invisible light without requiring an electrical power source. Such light sources, which are also sold as amusements, normally find application in civilian and military markets for emergency operations and are normally used singly. The term "light sources" is used throughout to include sources of radiation in either or both visible and non-visible spectra, including thermal radiation sources.
Light sources of this type are commercially available from American Cyanamid Co. of Bound Brook, N.J., U.S.A. under the trademark "Safety Light" and under the product designation 9527501 and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,539,794; 3,576,987 and 3,597,362.